sibum - Not Angel
by sheskul
Summary: siwon dikagetkan oleh sesosok jin yang keluar dari periuk nasi pemberian orang tuanya. then?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : **Not Angel**

Cast : Siwon, Kibum

Supporting : other SJ members

Genre : Romance?

Rate : T

Ini ff lama sebenere. Halah, aku lagi krisis feel buat bikin ff baru jadi Cuma bisa republish ff lama...

.

.

Malam itu…

Choi Siwon mengantar ayah dan ibunya sampai di depan gerbang rumah. Mereka baru saja menjenguk anaknya yang tinggal sendirian kuliah di Seoul.

"ah iya!" ibu Siwon yang tadinya akan masuk mobil tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, ia beralih ke bagasi untuk mengambil "ini untukmu" diserahkannya sebuah periuk nasi pada Siwon

Siwon menatap ibunya bingung, dipandangnya benda yang sekarang ada di tanganya "omma, ini untuk apa?" Ini 2013, siapa yang masih membutuhkan periuk nasi?

"tradisi keluarga Choi. Selalu sediakan periuk nasi di rumah" jawab ibunya sambil menutup pintu bagasi

Siwon menatap ayahnya, bermaksud meminta pembelaan, tapi sang ayah hanya terseyum tanda ia setuju dengan ibunya. Siwon menghela napas "tapi aku tidak akan menggunakanya"

"terserah. Yang penting ini harus selalu ada di rumah" ibu Siwon masuk ke dalam mobil

Ayah Siwon mulai menyalakan mesin mobil "itu appa beli waktu pameran kesenian kemarin"

'Sudah kuduga. Pasti barang mahal tidak berguna lagi' pikir Siwon. Tak berapa lama mobil orangtuanya sudah tidak terlihat.

Choi Siwon adalah anak keluarga kaya yang kuliah di Seoul, meninggalkan kampung halamanya di Incheon. Di sini ia tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah besar dekat kampus yang sengaja dibeli ayahnya saat ia diterima di Universitas Seoul. Niat Siwon untuk mandiri memang tidak semudah perkiraanya. Buktinya ia masih harus tinggal di rumah keluarga.

Siwon melangkahkan kaki di halaman, menuju pintu rumahnya sambil meneliti sekeliling periuk nasi yang ada di tanganya. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi kelihatan kuno karena adanya ukiran-ukiran di sekelilingnya. Ukiran yang tidak terlihat jelas karena sekarang ia hanya diterangi cahaya bulan dan lampu taman. Diusap ukiran itu untuk menebak bentuknya. Kuda dan iceflack? Perpaduan yang aneh.

Kemudian ditaruhnya periuk nasi itu di lantai dapur. Tempat yang menurutnya cocok.

.

.

Wuush!

Asap putih tebal berputar di bawah pohon lalu perlahan berubah menjadi sesosok pria. Matanya terus memandang punggung Siwon. Ia mengikuti Siwon masuk bahkan sampai di dapur. 'Diakah tuanku? Orang yang membebaskanku dari benda sialan itu?'

Dengan senyum lebar ia memandang Siwon yang sedang membereskan piring makan. Mendekat tanpa suara, hingga jarak mereka sekarang tidak lebih dari 1 meter. Siwon yang membawa tumpukan piring di tanganya membalikan badan.

"aku akan mengabulkan 3 permintaan!" mirip salah satu iklan di tv, seseorang muncul di hadapan Siwon sambil mengacungkan jarinya, tapi kali ini hanya 3 jari.

"huaa!"

PRANG

Siwon kaget, refleks semua piring di tanganya meluncur ke lantai. Pecah berantakan.

"Siapa kau?!" teriak Siwon memandang sosok di depanya yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya.

"aku jin" jawab lelaki bertubuh putih itu.

"jin siapa?" tanya Siwon lagi. Ia pikir akan mendengar 2 suku kata lain setelah itu. Sebuah nama.

"jin. Genie, katakan permohonanmu (sowoneul marhaebwa)" sekarang ia melipat tangan di depan dada

Siwon terus memandanginya. Di otaknya sekarang memutar salah satu mv SNSD berjudul Genie. Lelaki di hadapanya ini sama sekali tidak mirip dengan salah satu anggota Girl band itu. _Even somehow he is so much cuter._

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"sudah kubilang kan, aku Jin. Tentu saja aku bisa masuk ke mana pun aku mau"

Siwon terus memandangnya curiga. Seakan paham dengan arti pandangannya, lelaki berpipi chubby itu mengarahkan jari menunjuk pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai. Dengan satu gerakan ringan, pecahan-pecahan itu beterbangan, berkumpul dan menyatu di atas meja. Siwon yang melihat kejadian ini hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil bengong. Lelaki itu tersenyum, merasa menang.

"sekarang percaya kan aku jin?" suara lelaki itu yang menyadarkan Siwon "karena kau sudah mengeluarkanku dari sana…" ia menunjuk periuk nasi di lantai dapur, Siwon ikut melihat arah lantai dapur "aku akan mengabulkan 3 permintaanmu"

.

.

Siwon diam. Ia terduduk di ruang makan memandang bingung lelaki yang duduk di depannya. Lelaki yang terus memandanginya tanpa kedip sambil tersenyum ceria.

"apa benar kau jin?" tanya Siwon lagi, terus memandang penampilan lelaki itu. Terang saja Siwon tidak percaya, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti jin yang biasanya digambarkan menakutkan. Tampangnya begitu cute, rambutnya hitam lurus seleher, memakai t-shirt hitam dan celana jeans, siapa yang akan mengira dia jin?

Lelaki itu mengikuti arah mata Siwon yang memandangi penampilannya "ahh… ini karena aku menyesuaikan diri denganmu" jarinya menunjuk Siwon. Siwon kali ini memandang tubuhnya sendiri, ia juga memakai jeans dan t-shirt hitam, penampilan mereka berdua memang mirip. Tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, dalam sekejap penampilan lelaki itu berubah.

"hanbok?" tanya Siwon yang belum terbiasa dengan atraksi live magic di depannya, sibuk mengedipkan mata.

Lelaki itu mengangguk

"kupikir kau akan pakai baju timur tengah dengan sepatu lancip"

"kan aku jin korea" ia membenahi ikatan bajunya "Sebenarnya bosan juga pakai baju begini terus"

"kau kan bisa ganti" jawab Siwon acuh

Sekejap mata lagi penampilan lelaki itu berubah. Siwon mengelus dada kaget hampir jantungan.

"yah! Jangan suka berubah seenaknya!" teriak Siwon. Lelaki di depannya menggembungkan pipi, kelihatannya ia sedang berpikir.

Baru saja ia akan mengedipkan matanya untuk berubah, Siwon sudah mencegahnya "sudah. Mataku capek terus melihatmu terus berubah tiba-tiba…siapa namamu?" tanya Siwon

"Kibum, Tuan"

"Kibum? Namamu…"

"kenapa dengan namaku, Tuan?"

"tidak apa-apa. hanya tidak ada bedanya dengan nama manusia" sebenarnya telinga Siwon risih terus dipanggil 'Tuan' oleh orang yang baru dilihatnya. Orang? Dia bahkan bukan orang.

Lelaki yang bernama Kibum itu mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum "oh iya, Tuan. Kau sudah siap dengan permintaanmu? Aku bisa mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu, tapi ada 3 pengecualian"

"Pengecualian?" tanya Siwon

Jin bernama Kibum itu menghela napas "iya pengecualian.

1. Tidak bisa membunuh,

2. Tidak bisa menghidupkan orang mati, dan…" Kibum menghentikan ucapannya

"dan?" Siwon mencondongkan badanya ke depan, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kibum

"tidak bisa mengubah perasaan cinta" lanjut Kibum. Entah kenapa wajah Siwon terlihat kecewa mendengar kalimat terakhir Kibum.

"jadi Tuan, apa permintaanmu?"

"memang aku harus meminta apa?" tanya Siwon balik

Kibum menyender ke kursi sambil melipat tangan "biasanya orang meminta kekayaan, kekuatan, atau tubuh yang sempurna. Mungkin…" perkataanya terputus begitu memandang sekeliling. Rumah di mana sekarang ia berada, sangat luas dan kelihatan mewah, jelas tuannya ini kaya. Di atas meja ada beberapa piala berbentuk _apchagi_ (salah satu bentuk tendangan taekwondo) belum lagi medali-medali yang menggantung, menandakan si empunya mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih dari cukup. Matanya kali ini tertuju pada sosok di depannya, tampan dengan tubuh yang berotot sangat atletis. Sudah sempurna.

"apa aku harus mengatakanya sekarang?"

"tidak, permintaan Tuan tidak ada tanggal kadaluarsanya kok. Akan aku kabulkan kapan pun"

"kalau begitu…" Siwon bangkit dari kursinya "mungkin lain kali baru aku pikirkan" ia menuju kamarnya di lantai 2, meninggalkan Kibum sendiri di ruang makan. Sekarang otaknya harus diistirahatkan. Ia ingin naik ke ranjang dan berharap kejadian dialaminya adalah mimpi yang akan selesai begitu ia terbangun besok pagi.

Di pikiran Siwon sekarang adalah 'seberapa tidak percaya orang tuanya akan niat mandirinya hingga mengirimkan jin?'

.

0o0

.

Besok paginya…

Siwon membuka mata. Semuanya terasa normal, baik-baik saja. Pagi itu, ia bersiap untuk beraktifitas seperti biasa. Begitu sudah siap, ia turun ke dapur, berniat menyiapkan sarapan. Sereal dan susu, sarapan praktis yang selalu dipilihnya. Ia berdiri menyiapkan sarapanya di meja dapur. Setelah sarapanya siap, ia beralih ke meja makan sambil meminum segelas susunya

"selamat pagi!"

'brusshh'

Tiba-tiba wajah Kibum muncul di hadapan Siwon, membuatnya menyemburkan susu yang sedang diminumnya. Tepat mengenai wajah di depanya itu.

Kibum mengusap wajah dengan lengan bajunya "Tuan tidak apa-apa?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia duduk di kursi makan sambil mengelap bibirnya. Ternyata kejadian semalam bukan mimpi.

"tidak seharusnya Tuan sarapan dengan ini, harusnya Tuan sarapan…"

Tring! (padahal otakku gak menginginkan magic sound effect, tapi kayaknya sulit tanpa itu)

Siwon memandang bermacam makanan tertata rapi di atas meja. Bibimbap, Japchae, Bulgogi, mulgogi, dan panchan,

Kibum duduk di kursi di hadapan Siwon "jika sudah makan, mungkin Tuan bisa mengatakan keinginan Tuan"

Sebenarnya Siwon tidak begitu peduli dengan permintaan yang ditawarkan. Hidupnya hampir sempurna. Tapi melihat bagaimana Kibum begitu bahagia karena berhasil keluar dari periuk nasi, ia jadi tidak tega menghalangi niat balas budinya. Walaupun yang Siwon lakukan hanya mengusap periuk nasi itu.

.

"emm…" Siwon memainkan sumpit di depan bibirnya "bagaimana dengan perdamaian dunia?"

Kibum membulatkan matanya, tidak menyangka akan ditanya begitu. Ia harus berpikir keras "emm…itu kurasa bisa terwujud hanya jika manusia bersatu"

Siwon tersenyum "bilang saja kau tidak bisa melakukanya"

Gantian Kibum tersenyum malu. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat tuan yang sedemikian rumit. Dari cerita yang didengarnya dari jin lain yang pernah mengalami kejadian ini, permintaan mereka tidak jauh dari harta, kuasa, tahta, dan wanita.

.

Tidak terlalu banyak suara dalam acara sarapan pagi itu, hanya dentingan sendok Siwon beradu dengan piring. Sementara di depanya, Kibum terus memperhatikan tuanya tanpa berhenti tersenyum.

Siwon selesai sarapan. Ia meraih ranselnya, bersiap berangkat ke kampus.

"Tuan mau ke mana?" tanya Kibum yang sebelumnya memandangi Siwon sarapan.

"ke kampus" Siwon menaikan sudut bibir sebelah kanannya, tanda ia tidak suka dipanggil 'Tuan'

"aku ikut!" Kibum langsung menanggapi jawaban Siwon dengan merubah bajunya. Kaos hitam yang semalam dipakai berganti dengan kaos putih dan blazer abu-abu hasil nyontek salah satu foto Siwon yang terpajang di sebelah tv.

'Sudah kuduga' pikir Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi ia tidak begitu peduli dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya ini. Ia keluar duluan meninggalkannya.

"Tuan, kita ke kampus dengan apa?" tanya Kibum menjejeri langkah Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar

"jalan kaki" jawab Siwon. Ia memang biasa jalan kaki ke kampus. Jarak rumahnya dengan kampus tak lebih dari 1 km

"bagaimana kalau kita naik… per…mada.." Kibum menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari pandangan mata Siwon yang seolah ingin menelannya "ehehe, atau aku bisa membuat yang seperti itu" ia menunjuk sebuah mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"tidak usah" Siwon menggeleng. Jika ia menggunakan mobil seperti yang ditunjuk Kibum, tidak ada bedanya dengan kehidupan bersama orangtuanya dulu. Pandangan Siwon beralih ke wajah Kibum yang terus tersenyum memandanginya, ia menghentikan langkahnya "apa kau harus terus tersenyum begitu memandangku?"

Senyum Kibum makin lebar "aku hanya sedang bersyukur karena bertemu dengan Tuan yang membebaskanku setelah 87 tahun terkurung di sana"

"87 tahun?! Memang berapa umurmu?" Siwon terkejut mendengar jawaban Kibum. Wajah Kibum bahkan masih terlihat umur 18 tahunan. Kalau begitu berapa umurnya?

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya "hampir 213"

Mulut Siwon menganga lebar. Itu berarti Kibum seangkatan dengan buyutnya buyut Siwon. Tapi…

Kibum menyadari reaksi Siwon, ia tersenyum "ah Tuan jangan terkejut begitu, usia bangsa jin bisa disamakan sepersepuluh usia manusia"

Siwon menghela napas sambil mengelus dada. Ia kembali berjalan mendahului Kibum.

"eh Tuan…" Kibum menjejeri langkah Siwon lagi

Tiba-tiba Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik menatap Kibum "jangan panggil aku 'Tuan' lagi"

"tapi kenapa? Kau memang…" ucapan Kibum terhenti lagi melihat pandangan Siwon "kalau begitu aku panggil apa? Yang Mulia? Master? Atau…"

"hyung saja" jawab Siwon "dihitung dengan usia manusia, kau lebih muda setahun dariku"

"baiklah kalau begitu... Hyung" jawab Kibum terus tersenyum "Hyung" ia mengangguk angguk mengulangi kata itu. Memang lebih enak didengar.

Sampai di kampus…

"terserah kau mau ke mana, tapi jangan ikut aku ke kelas" kata Siwon tanpa menatap wajah Kibum. Ia hanya ingin mengantisipasi adanya live magic di kelas jika Kibum ikut bersamanya. Belum lagi jika Kibum mulai menawarkan segala sesuatu padanya, pasti berisik sekali.

Kibum mengangguk "baik. Aku jalan-jalan saja"

.

.

3 jam kemudian…

Siwon masuk perpustakaan kampus, mencari referensi untuk tugasnya. Di tangannya ada daftar panjang buku yang harus dicari. Luasnya perpustakaan, belum lagi banyaknya buku yang berjejer rapat membuatnya malas. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap jendela, sejauh ini buku yang didapat baru 1. Namun bukan hanya karena itu ia tidak semangat, pemandangan taman di luar sana juga mematikan semangatnya. Tiba-tiba tumpukan 7 buku muncul di depannya. Ia mengadahkan kepala, Kibum tersenyum di hadapannya.

Siwon melirik judul buku paling atas, sama dengan daftar buku terbitan Inggris yang dicarinya "kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"tidak" Kibum menggeleng "aku hanya membaca itu" ia menunjuk catatan di tangan Siwon lalu duduk di depan Siwon.

'Paling tidak, aku terbantu' pikir Siwon. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke taman di luar sana.

"Siwon!" 2 orang datang menimbulkan kegaduhan. Mereka jadi objek lirikan sinis para mahasiswa yang butuh ketenangan.

Yang berambut hitam merangkul bahu Siwon "aku belum menemukan referensi tugas" ia Donghae

Sementara seorang lain, Eunhyuk yang berambut coklat menyadari arah pandangan Siwon "Kyuhyun lagi?"

Siwon baru mengalihkan pandangannya "emm, aku baru dapat ini" dagunya menunjuk tumpukan buku di depannya, sama saja dengan ia mengalihkan pembicaraan

"dia siapa?" Donghae menunjuk Kibum yang dari tadi diam memandang mereka. Kibum tersenyum.

"oh dia Kibum..." jawab Siwon. Ia lalu mengenalkan Kibum pada kedua temannya itu "Temanku"

Kibum tersenyum kikuk, bukan hanya karena bertemu orang asing tapi karena ada perasaan yang mengusik hatinya dari salah satu dari mereka. Donghae, tersenyum ramah saat menjabat tangan Kibum yang entah mengapa membuatnya semakin gelisah.

.

.

Selesai kuliah hari ini…

Siwon yang biasanya berjalan pulang sendirian kali ini ditemani seseorang di sampingnya, Kibum yang terus memandang takjub semua hal yang dilihatnya.

Langkah Siwon tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat dua orang yang dilihatnya dari jendela perpustakaan tadi.

"Siwon hyung!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan kirinya pada Siwon, sementara tangan kanannya sedang sibuk menggenggam tangan seorang di sampingnya. Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin. Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Siwon, mengalihkan pandangan dari tautan tangan di depannya.

"kita mau makan siang" jawab Sungmin

"ikut yuk!" ajak Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung menggeleng

"dia siapa?" tiba-tiba Sungmin menanyakan Kibum yang berdiri di samping Siwon tapi matanya jelalatan mirip anak ilang

"oh, dia" Siwon menarik lengan Kibum "Kibum, temanku. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu" lalu ia pergi menarik tangan Kibum

'Mengapa ia begitu suka Kyuhyun? Apa yang bagus darinya?' tanya Siwon dalam hati. Pastinya tidak ada yang bisa menjawab

"Kibum ssi, menu…" Ke mana dia? Siwon clingukan mencari Kibum yang tidak ada di sampingnya. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu khawatir, karena Kibum kan jin. Tentu ia bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan lalu menemukan sosok Kibum yang sedang memandang anak-anak makan harumanis.

Siwon menghampirinya "Kibum ssi, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"mereka makan apa?" Kibum menunjuk anak-anak itu dengan tatapan antara heran, ngeri, tapi pengin

"kau tidak tahu? Itu harumanis" jawab Siwon

Kibum menggeleng "di tempatku tidak ada yang begitu. Kupikir mereka makan kapas"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum. Mereka lalu kembali berjalan ke rumah.

Tanpa Kibum tahu, Siwon meninggalkannya berjalan sendiri.

"Siwon hyung?" gentian Kibum yang clingukan mencari Siwon

Muncul sekumpulan kapas warna pink di hadapannya "untukmu" wajah Siwon ada di balik kapas itu

"wuaah… untukku?" Kibum tersenyum lebar menerima harumanis dari Siwon. Ia menatap Siwon dengan berbinar-binar

"tidak usah menatapku begitu, itu tidak mahal kok"

"baik Hyung!" Kibum mengangguk "terima kasih…" ia terus tersenyum lebar

Orang bilang saat kau sedih, berilah kebahagiaan pada orang lain, maka kesedihanmu akan sirna. Itulah yang dirasakan Siwon sekarang. Melihat bagaimana Kibum terus tersenyum hanya dengan harumanis murah, membuatnya perlahan lupa dengan luk yang baru saja dirasakan.

.

.

Sore itu…

Kibum memainkan remote tv di tanganya. Matanya terus berbinar melihat bagaimana layar tv berganti setiap remote ditekan. Hal ini disebutnya sebagai 'kemajuan ajaib'. Setahunya dulu bentuknya jauh lebih kecil dari ini, juga tidak ada warnanya

"Siwon Hyung, kupikir manusia jauh lebih hebat dari bangsa jin" kata Kibum tanpa memandang Siwon. Tangannya sibuk berusaha menggapai gambar yang seolah tepat di depannya karena tv Siwon 3D. Siwon yang sedang mengerjakan tugas hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Drrrt drrt.

Hape Siwon di atas meja bergetar. Telpon dari ibunya

"ya Omma"

Terdengar suara tangisan "Siwon ah…appa mu…"

"appa kenapa?" tanya Siwon panic, membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya

Suara isak tangis tetap terdengar "dia kecelakaan, sekarang di rumah sakit. Kau bisa cepat pulang?"

"aku segera pulang" Siwon menutup telponnya "aku harus ke Incheon, appa ku sakit"

"aku ikut" Kibum ikut bangkit dari kursinya

"sebaiknya kau di sini saja" jawab Siwon sambil membereskan bukunya

"biar aku mengantarmu" Kibum memaksa

"oh iya. Kau kan bisa teleportasi"

"tidak usah pake alat transportasi, aku bisa mengantarmu sampai dengan sekejap"

Siwon geleng-geleng dengar jawaban Kibum "terserah lah"

**tbc**

kemaren ada yang pengin baca fantasy, ya moga memuaskan gitu aja...


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Not Angel – chap 2

Cast : Siwon, Kibum

Supporting : other SJ members

Genre : Romance?

Rate : T

Finally this chap is out! Aku mau jujur kalo karakter Kibum di sini is so much influented by I love Lee Taeri tough I haven't watched it *sigh*.

Finally, please enjoy!

.

.

Ibu Siwon langsung bangkit dari bangku ruang tunggu begitu melihat anaknya datang dengan seseorang "cepat sekali kau sampai?"

"bagaimana keadaan appa?" Siwon balik tanya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Memang lebih baik mengalihkan pertanyaan daripada bohong atau jujur menjawab 'aku kan ke sini teleportasi dengan Kibum' itu lebih tidak mungkin.

"appa mu…" ucapan ibu Siwon putus, diganti isakan sambil menunjuk ruangan di belakangnya. Tanpa disuruh, Siwon masuk ke ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kibum. Dilihat dari reaksi ibunya, keadaan ayahnya mungkin tidak terlalu baik.

Siwon memutar kenop pintu "Appa…"

"Siwon!" ayah Siwon histeris melihat anaknya datang. Siwon hampir saja teriak lebih histeris melihat ayahnya yang ternyata baik-baik saja. Hanya kaki kirinya yang terbalut perban.

Siwon masuk, mendekat "Appa tidak apa-apa?"

"menurut dokter berapa hari lagi sudah bisa pulang" jawab ayah Siwon, sambil menyenderkan badan dengan kedua lengan "kalau begini Appa bisa benar-benar libur"

Siwon cemberut melihat ayahnya lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke kamar VVIP itu. Melihat reaksi ibunya tadi, pikirannya sudah mentok "sebenarnya bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"tadi Appa jogging, tiba-tiba ada mobil box yang hampir menabrak. Supirnya langsung banting setir, terus menabrak trotoar. Sekarang supirnya kritis"

"terus kok bisa begitu?" Siwon menunjuk kaki ayahnya

"oh ini, gara-gara reflex menghindar, terus masuk ke selokan" pandangan ayah Siwon beralih ke pintu "siapa dia?" ia menunjuk Kibum yang berdiri di pintu

"oh dia Kibum, temanku" Siwon melambaikan tangan pada Kibum "Masuklah"

"tampan sekali, berapa umurmu?" tanya ibu Siwon yang juga masuk ke ruangan

"hampir dua ratus tiga belas…" jawab Kibum polos. Jawaban Kibum membuat ayah dan ibu Siwon saling bertukar pandang

"haah, itu maksudnya. Dua puluhan, setahun lebih muda dariku" Siwon gelagapan menjelaskan (berbohong) tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu "Appa tidak mengenalnya?"

Ayah Siwon menggeleng "tidak. Memang dia siapa?"

Siwon menatap Kibum "periuk nasi yang Appa beri untukku, dia…"

"kenapa? Dia ada hubungan dengan itu?" tanya ayah Siwon lagi

"dia…" Siwon kembali memandang Kibum yang terlihat cemas "lupakan"

"oh, kau mau membelinya?" pertanyaan ayah Siwon kali ini ditujukan pada Kibum

"hah? Itu…" Kibum bingung menjawabnya

"Kibum ssi, bagaimana kalau kita keluar dulu?" kata Siwon, yang tanpa ijin langsung mendorong tubuh Kibum keluar kamar inap ayahnya, menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

Siwon melirik Kibum yang berjalan di sampingnya 'berarti appa tidak mengenal Kibum. Ia memang datang dari periuk nasi kuno itu' dugaan Siwon bahwa Kibum dikirim untuk menjaganya, salah. Ternyata Kibum memang jin nyasar yang tidak sengaja nyangkut di rumahnya.

Lamunan Siwon buyar saat melihat sepasang ibu dan anak sedang menangis di depan ruang operasi. Tangisan kedua wanita itu terdengar jelas memanggil 'appa'

"Hyung, mereka kenapa?" tanya Kibum, hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Siwon

Siwon mendatangi seorang suster keluar dari ruang operasi itu "Suster, mereka…"

"ayahnya kecelakaan waktu mengendarai mobil tadi pagi, sekarang sedang dioperasi. Keadaannya tidak terlalu baik"

"tadi pagi?" Siwon teringat cerita ayahnya tadi

"iya, mobilnya menabrak jalan waktu menghindari seseorang" jawab suster "kalau begitu, permisi. Masih ada yang harus diselesaikan" lalu ia meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum

'orang itu kritis, karena banting setir menghindari ayah' pikir Siwon

"Kibum ssi" ucap Siwon tanpa memandang Kibum "permintaan itu, bisa kugunakan?"

"tentu!" Kibum menjawab tanpa berpikir "Mau sekarang? Kau ingin apa?"

Kali ini Siwon memandang Kibum "selamatkan orang yang sedang dioperasi di dalam"

"eh?" Kibum tidak yakin dengan yang didengarnya

Siwon memegang bahu kiri Kibum "keadaannya hanya tidak baik, tapi dia belum mati. Kau bisa menyelamatkannya kan?"

"permintaan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Kibum lagi

"bukankah aku bisa minta apapun?" Siwon balik tanya

Kibum menghela napas, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Memejamkan mata beberapa saat tanpa bergerak sedikitpun seakan tidur. Siwon diam memandangnya, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atau apa yang harus dilakukan. Mata Siwon menelusuri garis mulus wajah Kibum. Kening, pipi, hidung, bibir...

Deg

Siwon memalingkan pandangan saat matanya tertuju pada mata Kibum yang terpejam. 'Dia jin...?' batinnya. Ada rasa tidak percaya saat melihat lelaki di depanya ini. Tidak berbeda dengan manusia umumnya dan juga...

Ada, sedikit perasaan yang mengusik hatinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang operasi terbuka, seorang dokter keluar dari sana mendatangi ibu yang menangis di depan

"nyonya Jung, syukurlah operasi berjalan lancar" ucap dokter

Siwon menghela napas lega mendengar yang dokter katakan, saat itu Kibum sudah membuka matanya

"terima kasih" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum

"aku hanya membantu memompa jantungnya dan menutup beberapa luka dalam"

Senyum Siwon makin lebar, ia mengulurkan tangannya mengacak rambut hitam Kibum "ayo kita makan!" lalu kembali berjalan

Kibum masih terdiam di lorong, termenung sambil memegang kepalanya

.

0o0

.

Jam menunjukan hampir jam 5 sore. Siwon berjalan sendiri menuju pusat perdagangan dekat rumah sakit.

"Hyung, kau ingin makan apa?" tiba-tiba Kibum muncul di samping Siwon, tapi Siwon sudah terbiasa dengan ini jadi dia tidak begitu kaget

"ada beberapa yang ingin kubeli" jawab Siwon tanpa memandang Kibum

"beli? Aku bisa membuatnya untukmu"

Kali ini Siwon mengalihkan pandangan pada Kibum "apa kau bisa membuat rendang sapi dan pancake dengan es krim vanilla?"

Kibum memutar mata dan otaknya sambil menggigit bibir bawah, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar apa yang baru Siwon ucap "apa itu makanan?"

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kibum, dia memang sengaja menyebut makanan Indonesia yang dinobatkan jadi makanan terenak sedunia dan pancake yang sama-sama makanan asing supaya Kibum tidak tahu. Bosan rasanya selama beberapa hari ini terus dibuatkan masakan tradisional.

"ikut saja, kau akan tahu nanti"

.

.

Setelah tadi makan masakan terenak dunia di restoran Indonesia, sekarang Siwon dan Kibum mencari pencuci mulut di restoran pancake.

"terima kasih" ucap Siwon

"kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi" jawab Kibum sambil menyuap es krim ke mulutnya "emmm... dingin" Kibum mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali saat es krim menyentuh lidahnya

Siwon tercengang melihat reaksi Kibum barusan, hingga tertangkap basah oleh pandangan Kibum

"kalau aku Donghae, pasti sekarang sudah berlinang air mata" Siwon mengaalihkan pandangan, mengaduk-aduk es krimnya

'Donghae?' Kibum menghentikan suapannya, membiarkan sendok tetap berada di bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa salah satu lelaki yang baru ditemuinya kemarin berbeda. Ada sesuatu dari caranya memandang, namun Kibum tidak yakin itu apa.

"kenapa?" tanya Siwon melihat Kibum terdiam

Kibum menggeleng "ini enak" Kibum menunjuk gundukan es krim di atas piringnya. Tiba-tiba ia terpikir sesuatu ketika memandang Siwon. Ia merasa seperti Siwon sedang membalas apa yang dilakukannya pada orang yang dioperasi tadi. Mengabulkan permintaan sang Tuan, sesuatu yang memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya.

"kenapa lagi?" tanya Siwon sadar sedang diperhatikan

Kibum menggeleng kepala "tidak apa-apa" lalu menyuap satu sendok es krim lagi ke mulutnya

Siwon mengarahkan tangan ke wajah Kibum, membuatnya memundurkan badan. Tapi tangan Siwon terus terulur menuju bibir Kibum

"umur dua ratusan, tapi makan masih berantakan" Siwon mengusap ujung bibir Kibum yang belepotan es krim coklat. Kibum hanya diam mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Tapi kemudian, tangan Siwon tidak bergerak di depan wajah Kibum saat ia melihat ke pintu keluar. Seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan orang asing lalu berhenti di depan restoran untuk membeli aksesoris kaki lima. Kibum mengikuti arah mata Siwon, ia juga melihat orang yang waktu itu dikenalkan padanya, Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia bergandengan tangan bukan dengan Sungmin tapi seseorang yang berbadan lebih kecil dari Sungmin.

.

0

.

Pagi itu di taman kampus…

Siwon duduk di bangku taman ditemani Kibum. Atau lebih tepatnya duduk dengan Kibum, karena sekarang Siwon sibuk sendiri mengerjakan tugas desainnya, sedangkan Kibum masih terlalu asik menonton anak-anak tanding basket, walaupun sebenarnya dari tadi ia sedang bingung tim mana yang menang.

"Siwon ah!" seseorang datang menepuk bahu Siwon. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada suara yang sangat familiar itu, Sungmin. Siwon tersenyum, lalu menggeser pantatnya memberi cukup ruang untuk sepasang pantat selain miliknya dan Kibum di bangku taman kampus itu.

Siwon kemudian mengedarkan pandangan, rupanya Sungmin datang sendiri "Kyuhyun?"

"oh dia sedang bertemu dosen" jawab Sungmin

Siwon menutup bukunya "kau... kemarin bertemu Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan ini juga mengalihkan perhatian Kibum dari lapangan basket

"tidak, kemarin ia ke rumah saudaranya di Incheon" Sungmin lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya "Kyuhyun memberiku oleh-oleh ini!" sebuah jam tangan

Hening selama 5 detik. Tidak ada respon dari Siwon maupun Kibum, mereka hanya melirik jam tangan yang terukir nama 'Kyuhyun' di sampingnya itu.

"Sungmin ah, sebenarnya…" Siwon tidak meneruskan ucapannya

"kenapa ah?" tanya Sungmin, Kibum juga menunggu apa yang akan Siwon ucapkan

Terdengar desahan napas Siwon "lupakan"

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut melirik jam "ah ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku masih ada kuliah" ia bangkit dari bangku "Siwon ah, Kibum aku duluan ya!" lalu melambaikan tangan

"Kibum ssi" ucap Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari punggung Sungmin yang semakin jauh "jadi benar 3 pengecualian itu?"

"benar, Tuhan sudah mengaturnya. Jadi selain itu terserah apapun permintaanmu aku akan berusaha mengabulkan" jawab Kibum

"tidak bisa mengubah perasaan cinta?" gumam Siwon

Siwon tahu kenyataan bahwa selama ini Kyuhyun mengkhianati Sungmin. Kemarin saat ia selesai makan pancake di Incheon, ia melihat sendiri jam tangan yang Kyuhyun pesan bertuliskan 'Kyuhyun & Ryeowook'. Padahal jam tangan yang Sungmin terima, hanya bertuliskan sebuah nama, bukan couple. Membuat Siwon benar-benar ingin membeberkan semuanya. Tapi melihat betapa bangganya Sungmin memamerkan jam tangan itu, ia merasa sulit.

Kibum mengangguk "walaupun aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta, tapi kudengar tidak ada yang kekuatan yang mampu mengalahkan anugerah Tuhan yang satu ini"

Siwon memandang Kibum tidak percaya "umur dua ratusan tidak tahu cinta?"

Kibum memanyunkan bibir agak jengkel karena Siwon suka sekali membawa perkara umur dalam pembicaraan mereka "mungkin aku tahu jika kau menjelaskan" menggeleng

Pandangan Siwon beralih lurus, ia menyenderkan badan pada bangku "itu merupakan perasaan di mana kau menjadi sangat egois, ingin memiliki seseorang seutuhnya. Tapi kemudian kau merasa jika melihatnya bahagia saja sudah cukup"

Kali ini Siwon melirik Kibum yang memiringkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya "ah, apa ada perasaan yang rumit begitu?" gumam Kibum

"kau belum merasakannya" kata Siwon sambil membereskan bukunya lalu bangkit "atau mungkin tidak akan. Aku harus menemui dosen"

Kibum memandang punggung Siwon yang menjauh 'apa benar aku tidak akan merasakannya?' pikir Kibum.

Kibum menyadari seseorang memandangnya dari lapangan basket dengan tatapan aneh.

'dia lagi' pikir Kibum begitu melihat Donghae dengan jelas di seberang sana memegang bola basket sambil terus memandangnya berbeda. Ia buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu.

.

0

.

Di rumah Siwon…

Kibum sudah menyiapkan makan malam di atas meja. Jangan salah, menu kali ini bukan lagi menu jadul semacam japcae atau samgeetang. Tadi ia sudah 'membayar' bermacam makanan seperti dari restoran besar di jalan utama. (maksud bayar di sini adalah pihak restoran merasa sudah dibayar, tapi mereka tidak menerima apapun)

Kibum mendekati Siwon yang tadi belajar di ruang tamu, dari tadi badannya tidak bergerak. Diliriknya wajah itu menyender di atas meja, matanya terpejam. Rupanya Siwon tertidur saat menyelesaikan tugas. Bibir tipisnya, bulu matanya yang panjang, lesung pipinya. Kibum memperhatikan wajah Siwon dengan bernapas sangat hati-hati. Nampaknya ia sekarang lupa dengan tujuan awalnya mengajak Siwon makan malam.

DEG

Kibum memegang dadanya, tiba-tiba merasa sesuatu menohok saat memandang Siwon. Jantungnya terasa nyeri tapi seperti diterbangkan di waktu yang bersamaan. Apa ini?

Badan Siwon bergerak, matanya mulai mengerjap dan perlahan terbuka "oh, Kibum ah" katanya sambil mengucek mata

"oh Hyung, itu… makan malam sudah siap" kata Kibum langsung meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon mengikuti langkah Kibum menuju meja makan. matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat berbagai macam makanan yang ada di sana.

Tiba-tiba suara lagu 'Here We Go' mengalun dari handphone Siwon, membuyarkan pandangannya dari meja makan. Nama Sungmin terpampang di sana.

Siwon tidak membiarkan penelpon menunggu lama "halo?"

"Siwon ah, apa kau bisa datang ke rumahku?" tanya suara dari seberang sana

"sekarang?"

"iya. Makan malam denganku, Bisa kan?"

Makan malam? Siwon terkejut dengan yang didengarnya "baik, tunggu ya…" Siwon tidak lagi berniat untuk menikmati yang ada di meja makan, ia langsung beralih mengambil jaket lalu ke garasi mengambil motornya

"Hyung, kau tidak jadi makan?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang sudah siap nangkring di atas motornya

"kau saja. Aku mau makan malam dengan Sungmin. Jaga rumah ya…" lalu Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang terus memandangnya

.

.

Di rumah Sungmin…

"enak?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandangi Siwon yang makan fettucini buatannya

Siwon mengangguk sambil terus makan. Bagi lidah orang normal sebenarnya masakan itu bumbunya kurang terasa, tapi bagi Siwon yang kadung happy diajak makan malam berdua oleh Sungmin, air putih pun berasa wine.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar "syukurlah, eksperimenku berhasil. Semoga Kyuhyun suka"

Kedua alis Siwon naik, mengikuti acaranya menghentikan suapan "Kyuhyun?"

Tangan kiri Sungmin menopang wajahnya yang tersenyum makin lebar "iya. Aku ingin membuatkannya kejutan. Dia bilang bosan masakan korea"

Tiba-tiba rasa asli dari masakan Sungmin terasa di lidah Siwon, begitu ia menyadari sebenarnya ia hanya kelinci percobaan.

.

.

Brum brum

Suara motor memasuki garasi rumah Siwon. Kibum melirik jam, yang menunjuk angka 9. Ia buru-buru keluar menyambut sang Tuan.

"Hyung!"

'kruyuk kruyuk' bukannya suara dari pita suara yang menjawab Kibum, tapi suara dari perut Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum heran mendengarnya, lalu ia menggiring Siwon ke meja makan.

.

0

.

Paginya di taman perpustakaan kampus…

Kibum seperti biasa sedang menunggu Siwon kuliah. Kali ini ia sambil membaca buku yang 'dipinjam' dari perpustakaan. Saat tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sampingnya

Kibum memandang wajah orang itu "Donghae ssi?"

Donghae tersenyum "mana Siwon?"

"sedang menemui dosen" jawab Kibum kembali menatap bukunya,

Donghae menempatkan kedua lengan menyenderkan kepala "pasti sulit memenuhi permintaan seorang Choi Siwon" ucapan Donghae ini membuat Kibum tercekat

"kau…tahu?" tanya Kibum

Donghae menganggukan kepala pelan dua kali. 'pantas pandangan matanya aneh terhadapku' pikir Kibum.

"aku juga sepertimu" Donghae memandang Kibum

"kau dan Eunhyuk?" tanya Kibum

"aku memang jin, tapi hubunganku dengan Eunhyuk tidak seperti kalian"

Kedua alis Kibum bertaut, tanda ia tidak mengerti

"aku memang punya Tuan saat keluar dari sebuah kendi 5 tahun lalu, tapi hanya untuk 4 hari. Sekarang aku bebas. Dan Eunhyuk adalah orang yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta"

"jatuh…cinta? Memang kita bisa?"

Donghae memukul ringan lengan Kibum "tentu saja" ia tersenyum "semua makhluk ciptaanNya di dunia bisa jatuh cinta"

Kibum hanya diam mendengar jawaban Donghae.

TBC

Ok, how it was? Aku Cuma menulis ya, segala ketidak jelasan tidak ditanggung. Next part entah kapan lagi publish


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Not Angel-chap 3

Cast : Siwon, Kibum

Supporting : other SJ members

Genre : Romance?

Rate : T

.

.

Siwon melirik Kibum yang berjalan pulang beriringan dengannya. Lelaki di sebelahnya ini sibuk sendiri dengan buku di tangan, tidak cerewet seperti biasanya. Tadi saat kuliah selesai, ia melihat Kibum sedang ngobrol akrab dengan Donghae, teman baik Siwon sejak pertama masuk kuliah 2 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana Kibum bisa begitu akrab dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya?

"sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Donghae?" tanya Siwon

"dia orangnya baik" Kibum menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, tidak peduli juga jika jawabannya tidak nyambung

"aku tidak ingin kau kecewa nantinya"

"memang kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Siwon mempercepat langkah, menghalangi Kibum "Kibum ah, dia sudah ada yang punya"

Kibum memandang Siwon "Eunhyuk. Iya aku tahu" Kibum kembali tepekur dengan bacaannya lalu berjalan melewati Siwon

.

0

.

Malam Minggu…

Siwon keluar dari kamarnya setelah cukup lama tertidur sore itu. Ia menuju dapur, melihat makanan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan tapi matanya tidak menangkap sosok Kibum.

'malam Minggu begini, ke mana dia?' pikir Siwon. Kibum tidak pamit padanya.

2 jam kemudian…

Siwon makan malam sambil memandangi jam dinding, hampir jam 9 malam tapi Kibum belum juga kembali.

"aku pulang…" terdengar suara dari pintu depan "ah Hyung, kau sedang makan…" Kibum ikut duduk di depan Siwon yang sedang makan pasta yang Kibum siapkan tadi sore

"dari mana saja kau?" tanya Siwon

"jalan-jalan. Ngobrol dengan Donghae hyung"

Siwon menghentikan suapannya "Donghae?" Kibum mengangguk sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya "apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya, tanda curiga

"urusan…" hampir saja Kibum kelepasan menjawab 'urusan sesama jin'. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya "banyak hal" jelas ia tidak boleh membocorkan identitas temannya

Siwon mengaduk isi piringnya sembarangan, entah kenapa ruwetnya pasta seperti menggambarkan perasaannya.

"em Hyung, aku lelah. Tidur dulu ya…"

Jadi malam Minggu ini dia pergi meninggalkan tuannya yang bosan di rumah sendirian. 'Bagus' Pikir Siwon sambil manyun.

.

0

.

Besok paginya…

Berhubung libur dan tidak ada kegiatan, Siwon diam di rumah. Rencananya ia ingin mengajak Kibum jalan-jalan setelah selesai dengan tugas desain akhirnya. Kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba ingin mengajak Kibum jalan? Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya ingin, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kibum ssi" Siwon yang sudah siap jalan-jalan, mendatangi Kibum yang tiduran di sofa

"oh, Hyung" jawab Kibum tanpa memandang Siwon, ia sedang focus dengan handphone di tangannya

"itu handphone siapa?" Siwon menunjuk benda yang dipegang Kibum

"punyaku"

Siwon memandang Kibum curiga, dari mana jin seperti dia dapat handphone? Model terbaru pula "kau dapat dari mana?"

"aku meniru punya Donghae hyung"

Pantas, Donghae kan terkenal kaya. Bahkan memberi Kibum gratis pun ia bisa. Pikir Siwon. "memang kau bisa menggunakannya?"

"tentu saja, kan Donghae hyung sudah mengajariku"

'Donghae lagi' Siwon manyun. Alisnya bertaut menyadari sesuatu. Kibum memanggil Donghae 'hyung' sama seperti cara memanggilnya. Dan ia tidak suka.

"aku juga bisa mengajarimu. Tidak hanya handphone, computer, dan lain-lain juga" ucap Siwon terkesan tidak mau kalah

"tidak perlu…"

"atau aku bisa mengajarimu bela diri, taekwondo?" tanya Siwon lagi

Baru kali ini Kibum memandang Siwon "Hyung, kau lupa? Aku kan jin. Kalau ada masalah aku bisa menyelesaikan dengan satu kedipan mata"

"iya juga sih…" gumam Siwon menggaruk belakang kepala. Sejenak lupa bahwa lelaki di hadapanya ini jin.

Siwon kembali ke depan tv lalu tiduran. Mood-nya mengajak Kibum jalan-jalan baru saja menguap.

'kruk kruk' perut Siwon protes minta diisi. Awalnya ia akan makan di luar sambil jalan, tapi keadaan yang membatalkan.

"Hyung kau lapar?" Kibum mendatanginya

"iya, aku ingin makan sesuatu. Apa ya…" Siwon menempelkan jari di bibirnya

"sebut saja biar aku yang beli" mata Kibum tetap terpaku pada layar handphone-nya

Siwon menegakan badan "jika kau bersama Donghae, apa kau juga akan berkata seperti itu?"

Baru sekarang Kibum menatap Siwon "berkata apa?"

"sebut saja?"

Kibum menahan senyum "untuk apa, kan dia bisa melakukanya sendiri"

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Siwon mencerna ucapan Kibum. Hingga membawanya pada 2 kemungkinan : Kibum tidak peduli pada Donghae atau Kibum dan Donghae... sama.

Kepala Siwon tiba-tiba seakan dihantam barbel saat kemungkinan kedua terlintas.

"jadi mau makan apa Hyung?" tanya Kibum lagi membuyarkan derita kepala Siwon "biar aku yang beli"

"ah ah" Siwon menggeleng sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya "aku ingin makanan yang dimasak sendiri"

"ingin makan apa?"

Siwon tersenyum lebar, ia bangkit lalu menuju tumpukan buku di bawah meja "aku ingin makan ini" jarinya menunjuk salah satu gambar dengan judul 'lemonade poached salmon'

"Hyung, aku mana bisa masak itu?"

"aku yang akan mengajarimu!" jawab Siwon (yang lebih mirip teriak)

Jangan tanya apa Siwon memang jago masak. Selama ini ia lebih sering masak makanan sederhana yang hampir tanpa bumbu. Urusan begini? Anggap saja ia sedang mengetes kemampuan nekatnya.

0

.

0

Di dapur…

Kibum yang sudah siap dengan apron memandangi wajah Siwon yang sedang membaca buku resep dengan serius. Siwon sendiri dari tadi hanya berdiri mengulang bacaannya, tanpa mulai melakukan apapun.

"salmon, lemon, minyak, bla bla bla…" gumam Siwon

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau…"

Siwon menggeleng "ayo kita mulai masak, ini mudah kok"

Kibum mengangguk, setelah hampir sejam membaca resep yang bahkan tidak sampai satu halaman, akhirnya ia yakin Siwon memang bisa masak.

.

2 jam kemudian…

Kibum memandangi masakan yang sudah siap di atas meja. Sebenarnya ini adalah hasil dari sekian kali percobaan, tapi bentuknya tidak menunjukan sesuatu yang mendekati sempurna. Salmon yang seharusnya berwarna kecoklatan, malah berwarna agak hitam di satu sisi, sausnya agak encer.

"ayo makan!" Siwon mulai memotong salmon di piring lalu menyuapnya

Kibum mengikuti gerakan Siwon dengan pelan karena masih asing makan dengan garpu dan pisau. Raut mukanya langsung berubah 'nyureng' begitu potongan salmon ada di mulutnya. Daging yang kelihatan agak gosong ternyata belum matang di dalamnya, sausnya terlalu asem. 'mungkin seleranya memang begini' pikir Kibum.

"em, sekali-kali kita memang harus makan masakan sendiri" ia memasang wajah berseri-seri seperti model iklan makanan di tv

Blush

Kibum menunduk karena tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas, ia berusaha menyembunyikan pipi yang sekarang warnanya menyamai sambel level dewa

Tanpa Kibum tahu, Siwon menoleh ke belakang untuk menyembunyikan wajah nyureng-nya karena daging yang agak pait dan saus yang asem. Kalau ini acara Masterchef, pasti Chef Juna bilang 'masakannya kayak muntahan'

.

0

.

Besok paginya di kampus…

Kibum duduk di taman untuk bersiap menunggu Siwon kuliah selama beberapa jam ke depan. Siwon yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya sekitar 50 meter, tiba-tiba balik lagi.

"kau ikut aku kuliah" kata Siwon

Kibum mendongakkan wajah, menunjukan alisnya yang hampir nyambung "ikut?"

"iya, sekali-kali kau harus tahu bagaimana aku belajar" jawab Siwon. Sebenarnya bohong. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut jika Kibum ditinggal sendiri ia akan berduaan dengan Donghae.

'Bagaimana pun Donghae sudah punya Eunhyuk, jangan sampai Kibum berpikir macam-macam' pikir Siwon

Kibum mengangguk lalu bangkit dari kursi taman. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas Siwon yang ramai oleh mahasiswa, sebuah ruangan yang asing baginya.

"kau duduk di sini!" Siwon menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya yang ada di barisan kedua dari depan.

Kibum yang sedang clingukan nurut saja.

Kelas makin ramai, Siwon menangkap sosok Donghae memasuki kelas.

Plak!

Siwon menepuk jidatnya sendiri. 'aku lupa. Donghae kan ikut kelas ini juga'. Ia buru-buru menarik lengan kiri Kibum. "jangan bicara dengan siapapun, dosennya galak. Bisa-bisa kita diusir keluar" kata Siwon pelan, Kibum manggut-manggut.

Donghae mendekati mereka, mencari bangku kosong. Matanya cerah begitu melihat Kibum "Kibum!" teriaknya sambil menepuk bahu Kibum, membuat yang lain mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

Seolah menolak bicara, Kibum hanya tersenyum mengangkat telapak tangannya, seiring dosen memasuki kelas. Donghae langsung duduk tanpa tanya apapun lagi, walaupun curiga dengan perilaku Kibum

.

.

Selesai kuliah…

"Kibum ahh… kau keluar dulu. Tunggu aku di taman samping" kata Siwon sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Kibum yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Kibum pasrah berjalan menuju taman sendirian.

.

Saat memastikan bahwa Kibum sudah berjalan cukup jauh, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggung Siwon

"Siwon ah, Kibum mana?" ternyata Donghae

"dia pulang duluan, ada urusan" jawab Siwon singkat

"kalau begitu…" Donghae mengacak isi tasnya "titip berikan ini untuknya" ia menyerahkan sebuah buku berjudul 'Indonesia'

"oh, iya. Akan kuberikan" jawab Siwon agak jutek.

.

Di rumah…

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah buku muncul di hadapannya "dari Donghae" kata Siwon

Kibum sumringah. Ia langsung menaruh handphone-nya lalu menerima buku itu "wuah, terima kasih Hyung"

Siwon hanya mengangguk sekali 'ngapain terima kasih padaku?' pikirnya. Ia duduk di sebelah Kibum lalu menyalakan tv.

"Kibum…"

"…"

"Kibum…"

"hemm…"

Siwon melirik lelaki di sebelahnya. Pantas tidak ada reaksi, yang dipanggil asik baca buku. _Harusnya tadi tidak usah kuberikan _batin Siwon sambil menghela napas meremas remote tv.

"kenapa Hyung?"

Siwon melirik buku di tangan Kibum "apa kau mau pergi?" Siwon menatap Kibum

"em, iya aku ingin keliling dunia. Donghae bilang Indonesia bagus"

Siwon menunduk "maaf. Aku malah seenaknya membuatmu tertahan di sini"

"tidak kok Hyung" Kibum menggeleng ". Bukan sekarang, tapi saat aku sudah aku sudah menyelesaikan kewajibanku padamu. Aku senang bersamamu di sini"

Siwon terus tertunduk diam.

_Aku senang bersamamu di sini _

_Aku senang bersamamu _

_senang bersamamu _

Entah kenapa kalimat itu berputar-putar di otaknya. Memusingkan. Walaupun ia juga merasa hal sama, bukan hanya senang sebenarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"aku tidur dulu" Siwon bangkit menuju kamarnya

Bukannya tidur, di kamar Siwon malah terus gulang-guling gelisah susah tidur. Pikirannya kacau begitu ingat bahwa Kibum hanya se-(orang?buah?ekor?) Jin #aku gak tau satuan yang bener buat ngitung jin. Apalagi begitu ingat Kibum ingin segera pergi, hatinya sesek seperti ada Pretty asmara di dalamnya.

.

0

.

Siwon duduk di depan Eunhyuk yang makan sendirian di kantin.

"Eunhyuk ssi" panggil Siwon, mata Eunhyuk beralih dari piringnya "kau sedang ada masalah dengan Donghae?"

Eunhyuk mengunyah makanannya sambil geleng "tidak, memang kenapa?"

_'apa Eunhyuk tidak tahu Donghae dekat dengan Kibum?'_ pikir Siwon

"hei, Choi Siwon" Eunhyuk mengibaskan sumpit di depan wajah Siwon, membuyarkan pikirannya "ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba Siwon menatap Eunhyuk serius lalu menggenggam tangannya "kau harus menjaga Donghae dengan benar" kemudian meninggalkan kantin

Setelah meninggalkan kantin, kali ini Siwon menuju taman tempat seseorang biasa menunggunya kuliah. Menghampirinya yang sedang duduk sendirian di taman.

"Kibum…"

Kibum mengalihkan wajah dari buku yang dibacanya, namun entah kenapa langsung menunduk lagi begitu tahu Siwon yang ada di depannya. Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya melihat reaksi Kibum.

"Kibum!" kali ini sumber suara datang dari belakang Kibum. Ia menoleh dan melihat Donghae sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Donghae hyung!" Kibum balas melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

_'apa ini? Melihatku tidak mau, tapi melihat Donghae bisa happy begitu'_

"ayo kita pulang!" tiba-tiba Siwon menarik tangan Kibum, lalu menggandengnya keluar area kampus.

"hyung…" Kibum tadinya ingin protes, tapi tertahan karena entah kenapa jantungnya serasa main prosotan TK begitu Siwon menggandeng tangannya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang begitu nekat melebihi level normal dengan mendekap buku di dada.

Langkah Siwon yang sedang menarik Kibum terhenti begitu melihat Sungmin berjalan tertunduk di depannya.

"Sungmin?" panggil Siwon, Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajah memperlihatkan matanya yang sembab "kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon

Bruk

Tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluk Siwon dan membuat pegangan tangannya pada Kibum terlepas. Siwon semakin terpaku begitu mendengar isakan Sungmin sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa menonton adegan yang membuatnya makin mendekapkan buku di dada lalu berjalan pulang sendiri.

TBC

.

.


End file.
